


Faulty

by llowercase



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llowercase/pseuds/llowercase
Summary: It hurt seeing Jun this way, but it hurt more knowing it was his fault.➸SpookyFest Submission





	Faulty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sopebar8D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopebar8D/gifts).



“Do I have to?”  
Minghao sighed, trying to keep his cool. He looked over to the owner of the voice and it just felt like a punch in the gut. Jun laying on his back, eyes shifting between his normal warm color and a deep red. His fangs shifting painfully in his mouth. He couldn't stand to see Jun this way, but it hurt more knowing it was his fault. 

➸ 2 weeks earlier  
They finally had gotten proper variety in China, gaining recognition for their talent, it was amazing. On their way back to their hotel Minghao had felt giddy. Nothing special, just the fact he's gotten so much time with Jun in their home country and that he's met other Chinese idols that went through the same thing they went through. It had been so long since he's been home. So long that he figured there would be no way THEY remember him or would come for him. 

“Junhui~ , let's go grab dessert.”  
“What? Am I not sweet enough for you?”

Their hushed laughter rang through the roads. Their bodyguards were waiting for them at the next block. Minghao started pulling on Juns arm and making faces to convince the older he really needed something from the cafe when he felt the switch in the air. He froze and looked around.  
“Minghao? Is everything okay? You look a little pa-” Jun was cut off by a strong wind. A shadowed figure had ran at inhumane speeds and stopped in front of their path. Minghao, ironically enough, felt as if everything was happening in slow motion. Fear gripping him in a way he wished he would never feel again. 

The figure hoarse voice started laughing so hysterically that it was clutching its stomach.   
“What, is this some sort of hidden camera?” Jun jokes. Minghao finally snapped out of it and started tugging on Juns arm.   
“Jun we have to go now. Right. Now.”  
The figure stopped its laughter immediately. “Oh no Xu Minghao, i've waited too long for this. You think you can run away to South Korea, get yourself an idol position, get a-” It looked Jun up and down as if just noticing he was there. “- a ‘friend’”. Minghao looked at Jun trying to communicate how bad their situation was right now but Jun didn't catch on. Who could blame him? Why would he know whats going on? 

“I’m sorry I think you're mistaken, we really have to be on our way.” Jun said curtly, grabbing Minghaos far shoulder to pull him closer. It was fast, prying Jun off Minghao, onto the cold road. All Minghao could process was the dark red and complete hate fixed in its gaze. He could hear Jun shrieking his name, but it felt miles away. He couldn't process the things fangs baring themselves. He couldn't process Jun running in between, pulling Minghao into his chest, shoving Juns back to the thing. He couldn't process the thing sinking its fangs into the back of Juns neck. 

Their bodygaurds tackled it too late. Jun was already weak, losing his grip on Minghao. Minghao started to sob, watching the bodyguard carry Jun bridal style to the nearest clinic that offered help after vampire attacks. 

➸

“Yes gege, i'm sorry but you have to.” Minghao sat next to him running his hands through Jun's hair. He stood up to go grab Juns temporary prescription. It was meant to keep him ‘less sickly and more idol like’ until he can do that all by himself. Minghao always admired how quickly Jun could switch to idol mode, how serious he became and how talented he was like a flip of a switch.   
Jun quickly swallowed the two tablets and jumped up pulling Minghao with him. He twirled Minghao around jokingly, “Then its dancing time”.

➸  
Rehearsals went normally. Sometimes Jun would get really bad headaches and need a break, sometimes he would need a feeding pill, sometimes he just needed a hug. The members knew of Juns condition, they were a family with no secrets to each other. The public however, was not prepared for a vampiric idol. 

The Chinese vampire epidemic was a hot topic that spouted bigotry and plain disgusting point of views. Most people don't understand one individual isn't the entire group. Jun was far from being the only vampiric idol. Pentagons Yanan, Ncts Renjun, and Cosmic girls Cheng Xiao had confined to Minghao and Jun their stories and even gave advice.   
Apparently Lay Zhang and Jackson Wang may have been among them but those were just rumors from when they were judges on Idol Producer. 

Practice that day had lasted for what felt like forever. Minghao watched Jun practically run back to the dorms and followed close behind. When they finally reached their apartment Jun went straight to the balcony. The balcony faced a wall, no windows, far away enough from the street that there's no onlookers. 

Minghao came up behind only for Jun to turn and hug him. It was times like this Minghao wish he could tell the story of the boy born from two vampires, who ran away to Korea to become an idol for protection. Who met the gentlest boy who treated him as human. Who never told the gentlest boy his story. It was nights like this Jun wished he could tell Minghao he already knew that story.


End file.
